


Under the Moonlight

by BlushingPear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingPear/pseuds/BlushingPear
Summary: A sexy Wonhui playlist
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A list of my favorite songs that I relate to Wonhui  
> You're free to interpret the sequence of the songs ^-^  
> Bellow are the spotify playlist, youtube playlist, and part of the lyrics to get the context of the songs.  
> *One of the artist was involved in the JJY chatroom so if you don't want to support him in any way I suggest you to skip the last song

[Lyrics](https://www.canva.com/design/DAD_nKd8AVY/P307bxAUFlZmf8cf9d62jg/view?utm_content=DAD_nKd8AVY&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton)

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqE8ItXAKgpC2WiK64fhzoWHXxmolUOFr)

[](https://ibb.co/b3SFQXs)


End file.
